Life in a Hole
by xxCelestiaMCxx
Summary: Skye visits Camp Green Lake with a request and leaves with a personality. My first Holes fanfic. Short chapters mainly cos I am not the best writer. T for possible later stuffs. No pairings as of yet, hehe. Please rate and review and follow and favourite and give me cookies.
1. Chapter 1

(takes deep breath) Hello everypeoples! This is my first story on this account! I was writing a story but my computer thought it would be fun to delete my account. Yay. I should probably tell you that I am a teeny bit insane, hehe. So, expect LOTSA randomness in the A/Ns. Anyway this is my Holes fanfic. Yes I know the CGL girl thing has been done about a splonkillion times before, but this is different. NO PAIRINGS ARE PLANNED but if you want one, talk to my good friend the review button. Anyways here is the chapter.

I'ma do a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of its characters. I wish I did. However, Skye is MINE. HANDS OFF.

* * *

(Skye's POV)

I can't believe her! I don't even think she knows that... Oh, wait, hi, you have no idea who I am.

Ok. Well.

Um... I'm Skye. I hate my surname. Don't ever call me Skarlytt (that just came out of my head, so I will probably change it later). It's my real name and I hate it more than my surname. My mum has crazy ideas for names. I have a sister about 10 years older than me and no other family 'cept my mum. There's not much more you need to know about me.

So, there's this girl I know, Mary-Lou to be precise, and she wants me to go visit her brother in a prison camp called Camp Green Lake. She doesn't know much about it, but she persuaded me to go for her. That kind of explains it.

And luckily for me, I know SOMEONE *coughmumcough* who has a lovely... hem... acquaintance who runs CGL. Just my luck.

What do you expect me to do? I am on a bus in the middle of nowhere and my phone is in my bag. Oh, and did I mention the person next to me is really nice. Kind enough to handcuff me and pat his gun. These people.

Roughly 9 scorching-hot hours of pain and boredom later... "We're here! Get off the bus," scowls my new best friend.

Yay.

Mr Nicest-Guy-In-The-World shoves me out. He throws my bag into a pile of dirt next to me, and yells something to me. I don't hear much of it... something about a cabin. Then I got bored. Cos I get bored often.

"I kiss you. Mwah mwah!" I yell at his back, cos, well, I do weird things. Don't bother asking. Mr Can't-Throw-Stuff-For-Toffee doesn't look amused (but the driver does!), so I blow more kisses. He motions to the driver to leave before I jump up and hug him, and I am left in a cloud of dust.

So. I'm stuck in a desert with my small bag and some dirt. Yippee.

What's sarcasm?

I decided that I might as well look for stuff on the horizon, since my only escape route was… well… gone. And my most loving and caring BFF with it.

After a while of pointlessly looking in the same direction (don't ask. I got bored again), I turned around and saw there was a sort of settlement there. There wasn't much else, so I made a feeble attempt to get up. Amazingly, I succeeded, and headed off to the biggest building there.

A long walk later, I saw a red-headed figure standing in front of the big cabin thing. Hey, I knew that hairstyle! I ran towards it, seeing as it was kinda useless just staying here.

* * *

Hehe. Skye knows the Warden. I love cliffies. Don't worry, I will probably have the next chapter up in a short while - maybe today, maybe tomorrow morning… Anyway, please talk to my little friend and not me. I need more sugar so yeah. It's not a really long chapter but DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS. Or I will send the McDonald's guy and his pet antelope over to your house to eat all your cupcakes. I told you I need more sugar. :P R&R? Pleasies?

xxCelestiaMCxx


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo. I have another chapterrrr. So, uh, read it please. There's a really short Warden POV cos I was too lazy to make it longer. It's a lot of drama-ness. Oh and IT'S SHOUT OUT TIME!

My first reviewer, the guest: Yeah I get what you mean, I will probably do some editing stuff when I have the chance cos I am usually drowned in homework. Anyways I'M SO HAPPY I HAVE A REVIEW YAYAYAYAYA. What do you mean, did I eat that mushroom? :P Jk I hate mushrooms.

My second reviewer... Also a guest: Thanks! I try! I did eat about three packs of Skittles that day, so randomness was not optional. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I like exclamation marks!

Disclaimer: I does not own anything 'cept Skye.

Onwards with this lovely story!

* * *

(Warden's POV)

Where is she? Skye was supposed to be here half an hour ago. Maybe I should send Pendanski out to look for her. He's pretty useless anyway - maybe running a couple of miles every day will make him... uh... Oh, forget it, he's a useless bag of bones.

Wait, what's that? Is that her?… Has Skye dyed her hair? I really don't think black suits her…

Oh, God, fake delight, fake delight! She's gonna notice!

(Skye's POV - told you the Warden POV was gonna be short)

She turns towards me, and I think I see... Well, it doesn't matter, cos a millisecond later she flashes a beaming smile that I think is brighter than the sun. I guess my lovely sister went to the dentist.

"Skarlytt!" she squeals. "It's been so long!"

Bored, I flick some hair out of my eye, even though I know it will slip back down a second later. "Wow. Two years and you're still cheerier than Pendanski when you see me. I didn't think that was even possible."

Louisa scowls. "Do you want me to make you dig as well? Like last time when you cheeked me?"

"Heh. I don't particularly care. I'm the Warden's way more likeable sister - I can make them dig three holes each and not complain."

She tries to slap me, but I duck automatically. I have excellent reflexes and I know a slap's coming when I make any remark to Lou.

"Look, _Skye_, I'm the older sister here-"

"And you look like my mum-"

"And I will have no nonsense for these next six months!" she yells. A couple of boys come out of their tents, startled.

Well, I know I have the upper hand now. Most of the counsellors have _some_ sense (key word: some), and if one of the boys report this little incident to their counsellor, they will realise that my sister is a madwoman. And doesn't she know it.

Also, I can scream louder than her.

"Hello!" I shout, waving a hand in front of her face. "Can anyone hear me inside there? Where's my sister gone? She's been replaced by a complete MANIAC!"

She growls and grabs my wrists. "See what I'm talking about?" I smirk, a little lower this time. Then I slip my hands out of hers - ah, the advantages of being stick-thin. Then I nod my head in the direction of the surprised/amused/scared-out-of-their-lives boys, and with a little chuckle, add, "Oh, and ya might wanna reassure those guys, they look terrified." I begin to walk off, but Mr. Sir appears out of nowhere and grabs my shoulder.

"Hey, uh, Scarlet or whatever-"

"Call me Skye."

"Okay. Skye, you should probably make things up with her... The Warden gets real mad whenever someone talks back like that."

I look at him over my shades. "Excuse me?" I retort sharply (oo fancy words). Heh, I can scare people too.

"Uh... um, okay, you don't have to..." he trails off. I nod and walk away. "Wait!" Mr. Sir calls again. I stare at him coldly.

"What now?"

"She says you'll be digging and sleeping with D-Tent."

* * *

Skye: Seriously, Celestia. I don't like cliffies.

Celestia: Shut up or I actually hang you on a cliff.

Skye: Uhhh... kay *walks off*

Celestia: Hehehe. I AM THE AUTHOR! I HAVE MAJESTIC AUTHOR POWERS!

Mr. Sir: *quietly* She freaks me out sometimes.

Celestia: I HEARD THAT!

Mr. Sir: Wait up Skye!

Celestia: Anyway. Before I was so RUDELY interrupted *coughmrsircough* I was gonna say that I want at least a GRAND TOTAL of FIVE REVIEWS for the next chapter! Hehe. Also, Mr. Sir is annoying. So guys, please, I need three more reviews for the next lovely CHAPTERRRRRRRR! I like these little conversation thingies.

Zig Zag: BWAHAHAHAHA!

Celestia: ... yeah he's just creepy.


	3. Chapter 3

YESH I FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry, I had school, and homework, and cookies. Also half-term just ended *sob sob* but I met my other Minecraft-loving friend, which is just awesomeface.

deadlywaffle: Free chapters for everyone *throws papers in the air* Everyone should thank you, you are the only reason I'm posting this because it's my third review, yay, everyone say THANK YOU DEADLYWAFFLE.

Disclaimer: I doesn't own Holes, only Skye, why do I even bother with the disclaimer? Well I will keep doing it for the sake of the antelope mentioned in chapter 1. He broke his ankle so I'm sad now. Why are you still reading this? Get on with the chapter!

* * *

(Skye's POV)

She's picked the wrong person to mess with. Louisa Walker, you're on.

(No POV)

Skye kicked the dust as she walked to D-Tent. She was determined to seem like the most don't-carish person in camp, even though she minded a lot. Digging holes wasn't the ideal holiday pastime, but she was good at it. Skye went to various fitness classes before she came to CGL, so she was confident she could beat anyone.

"Hello, Skarlytt!" yelled an unrealistically cheerful voice.

"Kill me now," she muttered quietly.

"Come on, I'm your tent's counsellor," Mr Pendanski was literally bouncing. "I'm gonna introduce you to everyone! You'll have such fun!"

"Yaaaay..."

(Zero's POV)

I was lying on my cot like every day. Alone. The tent roof was the same as it had been yesterday... no surprise there. Then I heard the rustling of the tent's 'door', and two people came in.

One was Mr Pendanski, being all bright and bubbly and cheerful. He is just... annoying. Always.

The other was a strange long-haired person I'd never seen before. Wait... what was a girl doing at a boys' camp? Was this the same girl I'd heard outside, screaming at the Warden? Wow. She's braver than anyone else at this place.

"That's Zero," Mom explained to her. "Wanna know why we call him Zero?" The girl seemed not to be listening at all. But he kept talking. "Because there's nothing going on in his little head!" he ruffled my hair. I shrunk away from him.

"I think that's rude," the girl replied. This was unexpected to both me and Mom, and we turned to look at her.

"You should apologise," she stared at Mom.

"Heh, heh, but everyone calls him-"

"Excuse me?" She can talk as scarily as the Warden? Are they related or something?

Pendanski looks freaked out. "Uh, um, I - I'm sorry," he finally stutters.

"Good."

"Th - this is your cot, you wake up at 4. 30, um, goodbye!" Mom looks glad to get out of here.

(Skye's POV)

I scared Pendanski out of his tiny brain. Ha. This guy looks pretty terrified, too, though... You know what, I'm gonna talk to him.

"Sorry about that," I say, smiling. "What's your real name, if you don't mind me asking?"

I think I see a spark of something in his eyes before he replies, the same thing that Louisa had before she flashed that big cheezy smile. Well, anyways.

"I'm Hector. Hector Zeroni."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Skarlytt Walker, but call me Skye."

* * *

Celestia: Yay! I didn't want her to meet everyone at once, but D-Tent usually hangs around together, apart from Zero. So yeah, I picked Zero to meet her, and since he's done digging first anyway it won't be a problem!

Skye: What do you mean? Why are you even here? AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING HIM ZERO?!

Celestia: Stop asking me questions.

Skye: Excuse me?

Celestia: What, are you deaf or something?

Skye: *huffs* I'll deal with you later.

Celestia: Someone needs to sit on her, put her in her place... Eureka! I will need five reviews for my little experiment. If I pile them all on Skye, that will squash her and her confidence a little. Enough for her to realise that I AM THE QUEEN OF THE LAND OF RAINBOWS! NEVER ENOUGH COOKIES! Anyways I need two more reviews! I will tell you what happens in the next chapter! Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Celestia: Hi! I'm back with a chapter! It took yous long enough to review, but you earned it well. The experiment succeeded – Skye is sufficiently squashed! Say hi, Skye, to the most amazing people who let this happen!

Skye: *writes something and gives paper to Celestia*

Celestia: Should I read it?

Skye: *nods*

Celestia: Joke's on you, I can't read. Credit time! Thank you to both guests for your lovely reviews! I'm glad it got you hooked, and I will try and incorporate more randomness into the story. Cos I like randomness. A lot. Also, I'm obviously not telling you about what happens... read and review to see! I am getting a lot of guest reviews...

Mr Pendanski: She also meant to do a disclaimer. Didn't you, Celestia?

Celestia: Don't tell me what to do. But yeah, I totally forgot to do a disclaimer. Skye, drum roll puh-lease.

Skye: *shakes head*

Celestia: Whatever. You are useless.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Holes, only Skye, feed me cookies or no chapters for you._

Celestia: ONWARDS WITH THE STORYYYYYY!

* * *

(No POV)

Skye headed outside. The sun was still blazing, and she could see a few figures working hard to finish their holes. Smirking, she thought of the next day. Skye had something none of the others had, and that was digging in her blood. She could almost see the looks on D-tent's faces when she finished first. Hah.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't see a group of kids running towards her. Until they were close enough for her to hear them.

"Finally!"

"Never thought I'd see that!"

"It's a girl at this camp!"

"Spike said she's the Warden's sister, but they look so different."

"Hey! Hey, you! Are you real?"

Skye blew some hair out of her face. "I'm as real as a flying pig."

"A flying what?"

"A flying pig. Yanno, I have faith in their abilities... when pigs really learn to fly, a lot of people will be sorry," Skye remarked lazily.

"Does anyone have a clue what this girl's talking about?"

"I still can't believe there IS a girl."

"Get over it," she replied. "I'm gonna be here for the next six months."

"What?!"

"Whaddya do to get here then, girlie?"

Skye stood up suddenly. "My name isn't 'girlie'. If you wanna talk to me at all, call me Skye at least," she addressed the speaker coldly. "And by the way," she grabbed him by his jumpsuit collar and pushed him against the tent, "what I did is none of your business. Or anyone's."

There were gasps as the guy stood up. "What tent you in?" he growled.

"D," she replied, fiddling with her fingernail absentmindedly.

"I'm gonna make your life a living hell..."

Someone else pushed through the crowd. He put himself between the two. "Yo, Claw, she's cool," he told the guy.

"You better be right, X, for your sake," the person called Claw hissed.

"And, uh, Skye, you might not wanna mess with Claw here, 'kay?"

Skye scowled. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Everyone, go. Now," he yelled, ignoring her. Sure enough, the crowd around them slowly went away to their respective tents, including Claw.

"Now I'm gonna introduce you to the rest of us," the only remaining person pulled her by her sleeve.

"Ow. Don't do that. Just don't."

(Skye's POV)

Seeing nothing else to do, I trudge after this guy. I might as well learn the names of whoever else is in the tent.

I follow him into the tent I came out of a little while ago, and there are a bunch of people standing there, joking and laughing.

"People! We got a new addition!" he shouts, and everyone except Hector looks up. I guess he doesn't have a reason to. I look round at everyone... they look surprised and scared. Pfft. Of me? Wow. Okay, fine, they have a reason to be scared.

"I'm X-ray, and these guys are Squid, Magnet, Zig Zag, Armpit, Barfbag and Zero," he points at everyone. Hector looks up at me before I begin ranting about how his name is NOT Zero, and something in his eyes is asking me not to. So I calm down, and try to focus on what X-ray is saying.

"Guys, this is Skye, and she is staying with us for six months," he tells everyone.

Magnet - I think - looks confused. "Has she got a nickname already?" he asks X.

"What?"

"Sky. Is that her nickname?"

"Nope, It's my real name, and it has AN E ON THE END!" I shove him.

"OW!" yells Magnet. "That hurt!"

"Wimp," I scoff. (A/N: Scoff is such a nice word and it has MULTIPLE MEANINGS!)

X-ray seems to have an idea... I bet that doesn't happen much. "Magnet, you have a point. She needs a name."

* * *

Celestia: CliffhangERRRRRRSSSSSS! I am holding a little contest of 'Name Skye cos I'm too lazy to do it myself'. Review with the name that you want Skye to have, and I will judge them all!

Skye: *writes and holds up* I already have a name.

Celestia: Yeah but your name sucks. Skarlytt. Heh.

Skye: *writes and holds up* You are so offensive. And it's Skye.

Celestia: Whatever. Anyway people, this is your CHANCE TO HAVE A PART IN THIS STORYYYYYYYYY. Woo! I won't start the next chapter until I have at least 3 names to pick from... GoodBYEEEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 5 - AN

Hello everypeoples!

First off, I wanna say that this is not a chapter, it is an author's note. Please feel free to scream at me now.

...Done? Okay.

Secondly, thank you to all the wonderful, amazing and utterly brilliant people out there who read and review this crap I call a story. That's Elizabeth, the 4 guests, deadlywaffle, and anyone else who reads this but is too lazy to review.

Finally, I am going to tell you why this is not a chapter. Well, I lost my idea-paper-writing-chart-thingy-object-item-stuff for both my stories, so apologies to anyone also reading The Creators. Also I have immense pain in my back and shoulder because of I have no idea what. I'm gonna go to the doctor soon and have it checked out, so yeah.

Anyway peoples, thanks for sticking with me, and I will make sure you get a chapter ASAP!

xxCelestiaMCxx


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERYPEOPLES I AM BACK WITH A CHAPTER OF MOST AMAZINGNESS. I DIDN'T GET ENOUGH NAMES AND I AM TOO LAZY TO THINK OF ANY, SO I AM POSTPONING THE NAME THINGAMADJIGEH UNTIL I HAVE A BRAINWAVE OR SOMEONE GIVES ME A GOOD IDEA. I LIKE CAPITALS. I'M SORRY FOR POSTIING THIS CHAPTER SO LATE, I HAD STUFF, SO YEAH. ALSO I MEANT TO UPDATE A FEW DAYS AGO BUT MY COMPUTER WAS STUPID AND CRASHED. IT DOES THAT. FEEL FREE TO SCREAM AT ME IN THE REVIEWS. I CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO DO SHOUTOUTS RIGHT NOW, I WILL UPDATE THEM WHEN I CAN. FINE, I WILL TAKE OFF CAPS FOR THE ACTUAL STORY. ANYWAY GUYS ENJOY THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER.

* * *

(No POV)

Squid opened his mouth to speak, but Skye cut him off. "What's the matter, Squidly?" she asked with a grin. When he didn't reply, she smiled wider. "Octopus got your tongue?" (A/N: Tongue is the most annoying word to spell ever. It's pronounced tung. It should be tung.)

Smirking, Skye leaned against the wall, and made a gesture for him to talk. "Ehehe, go ahead Squiddy."

"As I was about to say," Squid pointedly shot a death glare at Skye, who returned it casually, "we don't know her well enough to give her a name yet. Unless it's Annoying, or Stupid, or-"

"Why isn't your name Can't-Think-Of-Good-Comebacks?" Skye examined her fingernail. "Or Annoying-Creature-That-Nobody-Likes? Or something like that?"

X-ray stepped between her and the furious Squid, who looked like he was about to kill Skye. Multiple times. "People, chill! We don't have time to argue over little things like this. Let's all go to the Wreck Room and beat B in pool or something."

Everyone nodded except Zig-Zag. "I don't want to. While I'm watching my programmes she could eat my brains," he explained to a confused X.

Skye walked closer to him, a frown developing on her face. "You think I'm going to do that?" she asked him. Everyone listened for the slight laughter in her voice like when she was taunting Squid, but no. Skye was deadly serious. Zig-Zag's electric blue eyes were a mix of awe, anger and fear. Then he realised she was waiting for an answer.

"Uh... um... I..."

"Thought so," she smirked, but there was no humour in her voice. Skye walked out of the tent.

"Where are you going?" Magnet called after her.

Skye looked back and gave the same cheerless grin. "Places."

X-ray looked at Zig-Zag strangely. "Why were you so freaked by her? She's a girl, get used to it," he poked the clearly startled Zig-Zag.

"I..."

Everyone looked at him.

"I used to know her."

* * *

Well, I'm evil I guess. NOT A SQUID, XMINECRAFTIALIZZIEX, NOT A SQUID, I KNOW YOU WILL CALL ME THAT. SHUTUP. So yeah. Another cliffie. I'ma try update again today. Oh, and check out my other stories if you like Minecraft, I already have some MC stories up but I'm going to be doing something special! IS GONNA BE MAH 4TH STORY SO CHECK IT OUT! A little preview of Trapped down below...

* * *

_I sighed. I'd been working on my __world for ages, and I was really tired. Turning the computer off, I walked to my room and lay down, just looking at the stars for a little bit. I was about to fall asleep when I felt something was wrong. Almost like something was pulling me. I got up and headed to the computer again. The screen was flashing..._

* * *

So yeah. Did you like it? Be sure to check it out if you did, it's coming up later today! Bye for now!

- that girl who writes crap and calls it a fanfic


End file.
